John Lennon:Working Class Hero (Guitar Tabs)
This riff is both the intro and the fill between the vocals: Am E --------------------------------------------------------------| B -----1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1--------| G -----2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2--------| D -----2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2--------| A --0---------------------------0-------------------------------| E --------------------------------------------------------------| Here's the first verse and refrain: Am G Am E ----------------------------3---3-3-3-3-----------------------| B -----1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1--0---0-0-0-0--------1-1-1-1--------| G -----2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0--------2-2-2-2--------| D -----2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0--------2-2-2-2--------| A --0-------------------------2---2-2-2-2----0------------------| E ----------------------------3---3-3-3-3-----------------------| As soon as yer born, they make you feel small By giving you no time in- stead of it all Am Em Am E --------------------------------------------------------------| B -----1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1---------------------1-1-1-1--------| G -----2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2---------------------2-2-2-2--------| D -----2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2--2-2-2-2-2-2--------2-2-2-2--------| A --0-------------------------2-2-2-2-2-2----0------------------| E ----------------------------0-0-0-0-0-0-----------------------| Til the pain is so big you feel nothing at all Am G Am E ----------------------------3---3-3-3-3-----------------------| B -----1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1--0---0-0-0-0--------1-1-1-1--------| G -----2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0--------2-2-2-2--------| D -----2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0--------2-2-2-2--------| A --0-------------------------2---2-2-2-2----0------------------| E ----------------------------3---3-3-3-3-----------------------| A working class hero is somethin' to be Am G D Am E ------------------3---3-3-3-3---2---2-2-2---------------------| B ----1---1-1-1-1---0---0-0-0-0---3---3-3-3-------1-1-1-1-------| G ----2---2-2-2-2---0---0-0-0-0---2---2-2-2-------2-2-2-2-------| D ----2---2-2-2-2---0---0-0-0-0---0---0-0-0-------2-2-2-2-------| A ------------------2---2-2-2-2----------------0----------------| E ------------------3---3-3-3-3---------------------------------| A working class hero is somethin' to be That's every verse, except for the very last line, when he ends it on a very faint D chord, then resolves to an A minor: Am G D E -------------------------------3---3-3-3-3---2-------| B --------1-1-1-1-------1-1-1-1--0---0-0-0-0---3-------| G --------2-2-2-2-------2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0---2-------| D --------2-2-2-2---0-2-2-2-2-2--0---0-0-0-0---0-------| A ----0--------------------------2---2-2-2-2-----------| E -------------------------------3---3-3-3-3-----------| if ya want to be a hero then just follow me... Am E --------------------------------------------------------------| B ---1------------1---------------------------------------------| G ---2------------2---------------------------------------------| D ---2------------2---------------------------------------------| A --------------------------------------------------------------| E -----------0--------------------------------------------------| The open E note is a loud pluck, and play that last Am chord close to the bridge of the guitar and get that tinny, stiff sound. Actually, my strumming patterns are approximations; go with whatever you hear or whatever strumming pattern sounds best. Enjoy... V1 As soon as you're born, they make you feel small By giving you no time instead of it all 'Til the pain is so big you feel nothing at all REF A working class hero is somethin' to be A working class hero is somethin' to be V2 They hurt you at home, and they hit you at school They hate you if you're clever, and they despise a fool 'Til you're so f*cking crazy you can't follow their rules REF A working class hero is somethin' to be A working class hero is somethin' to be V3 When they've tortured and scared you for twenty-odd years They they expect you to pick a career When you can't really function you're so full of fear REF A working class hero is somethin' to be A working class hero is somethin' to be V4 Keep you doped with religion, sex, and TV And you think you're so clever and classless and free But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see REF A working class hero is somethin' to be A working class hero is somethin' to be V5 There's room at the top, they are tellin' you still But first you must learn to smile as you kill If you want to be like the folks on the hill REF A working class hero is somethin' to be A working class hero is somethin' to be If you want to be a hero then just follow me If you want to be a hero then just follow me... Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs